


Paradise

by crazycatladyforever



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Love Triangles, Sad, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatladyforever/pseuds/crazycatladyforever
Summary: "No matter how many times you push me away, I will always care for you...I will always protect you...I will always love you."Mark Tuan, the eldest member of GOT7, a new Kpop group under JYP Entertainment, has a good life. He has many loving and supportive fans, a good family and job, and six guys that are like brothers to him. He's happy with his life. One day, he meets a college girl and they start to talk more and more. His life starts to change. He starts to get these feelings and emotions he never had before. He starts doing things he never thought he would do.





	1. Karaoke

"Mark, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jackson, my roommate, shaking my body so that I would become awake.

"Leave me be," I mumbled and closed my eyes again, trying to ignore him.

"Ugh, you're impossible!" Jackson groaned and let go of me. I heard him march away from where he had been at my side on the bed. His heavy footsteps were followed by the sound of the bedroom door closing. I knew what was about to happen but I wanted to try and continue to sleep.

"Mark Tuan!" I sighed and opened my eyes again as the door to Jackson and I's room opened. The mom of GOT7, Park Jinyoung, stood in the doorway with Jackson standing behind him.

"Get up! We have practice today for our comeback!" Junior yelled with his balled up hands placed angrily on his hips.

"Yes eomma," I mumbled and sat up in my bed, stretching. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. With that, Junior nodded and left the room. Jackson came back inside and closed the door the behind him.

"You can sleep in when we have a day off. We need to work on our comeback for now," Jackson said as he climbed the ladder on the side of the bunk bed to sit on his bed, which was on the top.

"You've been saying that for the past week," I said as I staggered over to the closet to find something to wear suitable for practice.

"Well, it's true," Jackson shrugged. Every morning, he always watches me so that I don't crawl back under the covers to fall back asleep. If I were to try that, Jackson would for sure tackle me to the ground and call for JB, the leader of our boy group.

I sighed and picked a pair of gray sweatpants and a white tank top and slid both onto my body.

It's been over a year since GOT7 has debuted. We've gained a lot of fans in a short period of time and I, along with the other members, are very grateful and appreciate each and every one of our fans. We call them IGOT7s, or Ahgases. Now it is 2015 and we are getting ready for another comeback. It's going to be our 3rd mini album. We are excited to bring more music to our fans but I wish there was more time for us to rest.

"Okay, I'm ready," I said after I slipped on my shoes. Jackson smiled his silly smile that everyone knows and loves and jumped off the bunk. He led the way to the living area with me following behind more slowly.

"Did Sleeping Beauty finally get dressed?" Junior asked sarcastically as we emerged into the living area. Everybody was there, all ready to go.

"Yes she did," Jackson answered and pinched my cheek. I slapped his hand away but he just winked at me.

"Alright. Let's head to JYPE then," JB announced and lead us out of the dorm.

~ ~ ~

"Ugh," I groaned while collapsing onto the floor. We practiced the dance to our title song countless times and our manager finally said that we could have a break.

"Looks like our Sleeping Beauty is tired," Jackson joked as he approached me with two bottles of water. I glared at him and snatched one of the bottles out of his hand. He just showed me his silly smile.

"Hey, manager-nim said we could have a day off tomorrow so maybe we can go out tonight," Jackson said as he patted my back. I nodded and gulped down some water, saying, "That'd be nice."

"JB hyung!" Jackson called. JB turned around and walked over to us, asking, "What do you need?"

"Can we go out tonight since we have a day off tomorrow?" Jackson begged, looking up at JB with his puppy eyes. After he spoke, he stuck out his lower lip. I just turned away from him and looked up at JB.

"Yeah, sure," JB answered with a slight shrug. Jackson jumped up from where he had squatted beside me with his hands flying in the air, a yip of victory escaping his mouth. JB smiled at us and went back over towards Junior. I continued to sit and drink my water until our break ended.

~ ~ ~

"Alright, you guys are done for the day. You guys have the day off tomorrow so use it wisely. I will see you guys later," manager-nim said before he exited the room. We all waved to him as he went home for the night.

"Yay! Let's go out now!" Jackson blurted, stretching his arms in the air.

"Where should we go? It's ten pm," Yugyeom asked after looking at the clock on the wall.

"Let's go to the bar!" BamBam suggested, receiving a light slap in the back of the head from JB.

"Ha. Nice try, Bam," JB scoffed as BamBam looked down at the ground with a slight smirk, rubbing the back of his head where JB had hit him.

"We could try that karaoke place that's a few blocks from here," Youngjae suggested. We all nodded our approval at Youngjae's idea.

"Alright. Karaoke place it is then! Let's go wash ourselves up first," JB announced. With that, we left JYPE and made our way back to the dorm.

Once we had changed clothes and got rid of our practice odor, we left the dorm once again and made our way to the karaoke place Youngjae suggested. Youngjae and JB are the only ones who have been to this place. The rest of us have never even heard of it. So, Youngjae and JB led the way around town towards Upbeat Cafe.

Once we had found it, we entered the friendly looking building. In the far right corner from the entrance was a stage surrounded by a dance floor. On that stage was a DJ accompanied by speakers that were blaring music. On the dance floor, a mass of people were dancing. In front of us was the counter surrounded by tables. It was a welcoming place with a sort of aesthetic feel with the bare red brick and yellow paint on the drywall. As of that night, the overhead lights were turned off to be replaced that the multi-colored lights on the stage and the led light signs around the counter.

"Youngjae! JB! How may I help you guys?" a girl at the counter exploded. Wait...did she just say their names?

"Mina! We're here with the other guys tonight," Youngjae said, motioning towards us. The girl, Mina, waved at us, greeting, "Hi! My name is Choi Mina. I'm Youngjae's cousin." That makes sense. We all introduced ourselves before we ordered some drinks. Jackson and I were the only ones who ordered beer. A cold, alcoholic beverage sounded nice after a whole day of practice.

The three youngest ones, Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom, bounded off to go dance on the dance floor. The rest of us sat on the bar stools at the counter and waited for our drinks to be served. Within a couple minutes, Mina came back with all our drinks. She set Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom's drinks on a table behind the counter and would wait to give it to them until the came back.

"So, how have you guys been?" Mina asked, leaning on the counter and looking at us. I took a sip of my beer and glanced at JB.

"We're working on our comeback right now, actually. We have the day off tomorrow so that's why we're here tonight," JB answered before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Cool! I'll be looking out for it," she smiled. She and the others continued to talk. I, however, continued to drink my beer as my eyes fixed themselves on the people on the dance floor. I eventually found the three maknaes. Yugyeom was dancing with a random girl while BamBam and Youngjae were dancing together with a couple of other girls. In the giant blob, I could pick out some rather drunk individuals. Some were grinding all over each other. Others could barely keep themselves on their feet. Some were even shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

"What about you, Mark?"

"Huh?" I turned my head back to the others and Mina.

"Are you excited about the comeback?" Junior asked.

"Oh, yeah, I am," I answered and turned my head back to the people on the dance floor. "Overdose" by EXO was playing which only encouraged the drunks' lustful actions. I had to look away from most of the dancers from disgust. There was a couple on stage who were trying to sing and rap along to the song. It made me want to shove an ice pick in my ear.

Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom emerged from the crowd suddenly and came over to us. Mina grabbed their drinks from the table and placed them on the counter.

"Having fun?" Mina asked with her sweet smile.

"Yeah but those people are butchering the song," Youngjae panted, motioning towards the people on stage. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

We sat and talked for a while, eventually finishing our drinks. Mina went back to work, leaving the seven of us alone at the counter.

"Let's go dance!" Yugyeom blurted before he jumped off his seat and rushed over to the dance floor, getting surrounded by people instantly. BamBam and Youngjae followed him. Then JB and Junior went. Then Jackson went. Jackson stopped when he was at the edge of the crowd and turned to look at me. I was still on the bar stool.

He ran back to me and grabbed my wrists, pulling me with him into the crowd. He let go of me and started dancing. I just stood there, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Come on! Dance!" Jackson shouted over the music. I started to feel the rhythm of the music and started dancing with Jackson. He smiled his silly smile at me and I gave him a small one. Eventually, my smile grew bigger and my moves advanced as I let the music take me away.

At some point, a random girl jumped over towards us and started the dance against me. Being a bit intoxicated and energized from dancing, I took her hand and spun her around. Her eyes sparkled and soon our moves became the same. However, when I spun her again, she twisted away from me and into Jackson's embrace. He was intoxicated too, most likely more than me and they began to dance together. Even after the song ended and another began, they continued to dance together.

"Alright. Now it's time for some slow songs," the DJ announced. With that said, he began to play "Open Arms" by Journey. Jackson placed his hands on the girl's waist as she rested her arms on his shoulders. Everyone else began to slow dance as well so I decided to go sit back down at the counter and maybe order another beer.

As the chorus drew near and I was almost out of the crowd, I heard a gasp. I turned my head to see someone accidentally bump into a girl, making her lose her balance. She was about the fall on the floor when suddenly, without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her before she hit the floor. My hands were placed protectively around her torso and her hands found my shoulders and clung to them. As we looked into each other's eyes, the chorus began to play.

~ ~ ~

 **A/N:** This is a story that I started the summer of 2017 on Wattpad and have about eighteen and a half chapters finished. If you want to continue reading, you can go to crazycatladyreads on Wattpad and continue there. However, that version is not updated. 


	2. Park Hyemi

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am;_ I straightened my back and stood up straight with her still in my arms, our eyes still locked, our bodies seeming to become one;  _with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

_Open arms_

Once the second verse started, the trance like state we were in disappeared and we let go of each other. Awkward silence filled the space that now separated us. My hand slid to the back of my neck as my eyes wandered downwards. She fiddled with her thumbs, her eyes moving up to my face and down to the floor like a swing.

Suddenly, she asked, "Thanks for catching me. What's your name?"

I looked up at her and gave her a small smile, answering, "Mark Tuan."

She returned the smile and stuck out her hand, greeting, "Park Hyemi."

I took her hand in mine and shook it. Then, she dragged me out of the crowd and to one of the tables by the window. I was rather confused on what she was doing but I did not fight nor argue. She let go of my hand and sat in one of the chairs. I seated myself in the chair across from her.

"You were kind enough to keep me from hitting the floor. I'd like to get to know you."

She spoke with a sweet smile and a smooth voice. It drew me in and made me want to get to know her as well. With a small smile on my face, I asked, "Well, what would you like to know?"

I couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was just barely past her shoulders. The top of her head was a darker brown and it got lighter toward the tips. Her skin looked soft. Her brown eyes seemed to be filled with honey and her nose was sprinkled with freckles. In that moment, I could not think of any woman as beautiful as she.

"Um, how old are you?" she asked, setting her elbows on the table and leaning forward a little bit.

"I'm twenty-one years old. You?" I answered.

"I'm nineteen but I'm going to turn twenty in a couple months. Um, what's your job?"

I faltered. I was unsure whether or not to answer this truthfully, despite the spark that happened on the dance floor. However, a small voice in the depths of my mind was yelling at me to tell her the truth and that it wouldn't make a difference.

Hesitantly, I responded, "I'm a Kpop idol, actually. I work for JYP Entertainment. My group is GOT7."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she tilted her head slightly sideways and inspected me. I sat still, anxious of what was going through her head.

Swiftly, she snapped her head back up straight and her honey eyes got a little wider with realization, followed by her voice saying, "Oh yeah! I remember now! I've seen you guys in some articles and videos online!"

"You're not gonna fangirl, are you?" I asked, accompanied by a sigh. The last thing I wanted was for this gorgeous girl to become a saesang.

"Oh no. I'm not going to do that. I've never even listened to any of your guys' songs. Besides, I want to be your friend," she said, shooting me her sweet, sparkling smile.

A smile tugged on the corners of my lips when she said she wanted to be my friend. For some reason, those six words made my heart rise inside my chest. 

"Good. What's your job?" I asked, running my hand through my hair subconsciously.

She smiled, replying, "I do photography. I'm actually going to a college not too far from here to advance in it."

For the next hour, we continued to talk, answering each other's questions and conversing about our similar interests. I would not have expected in a million years to make friends with a college girl tonight. The fact that looked past my job and laid her sights on who I was personally made it all the more surreal.

"Hyung, it's time to go!"

I turned my head to see BamBam motioning me to come over to where he and the guys were by the counter. I looked past him and saw Youngjae talking to Mina. They then hugged which made me guess that he was telling her goodbye.

I sighed and turned back to Hyemi, saying, "Well, it looks like I need to go."

"That's okay," she smiled as she stood up from her seat. I also stood up as well, still facing her. She tilted her chin up at me with her healthy white teeth in a shiny smile, continuing, "I had fun tonight. Would it be okay if I gave you my number?"

A smile uncontrollably appeared on my face and I nodded without thinking. I handed her my phone which was open to contacts. She typed in her number and saved it before handing the device back to me.

"Come on, Mark! We're leaving!" JB called. I twisted my head and saw that the guys had already made their way to the exit. I waved to Hyemi and jogged over to JB. He pushed open the door and led the six of us back to the dorm.

~ ~ ~

"Hyung, who was that girl you were with?" Yugyeom asked once we got inside the dorm. We didn't talk the whole way home, which is surprising given that Jackson, BamBam, and Yugyeom like to fill the silence.

"Uh, she's just a friend," I answered and flopped down on the couch, immediately taking out my phone to find her number. However, the guys were not satisfied with my blunt answer. BamBam inched closer to me, challenging, "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my phone. I found her name and quickly texted her, saying: Hello! This is Mark Tuan.

"Park Hyemi, huh?"

I jumped and slammed my phone screen down in my lap when I heard JB speak up next to me. I didn't even realize he had taken the spot on the couch beside me. He looked me straight in the eye and smiled. His smile was kind but also sly. My face turned a lighter shade of pink in that moment.

"What's she like?" Jackson asked, sitting next to JB and leaning over the man's lap. The others started to gather around me. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this situation. The best thing to do was to play along.

Inhaling a short breath, I answered, "Well, she's very nice and easy to talk to. She knows how to keep a conversation going."

"What does she look like?" BamBam butted in. He placed his hands on my knees and sat on his heels, staring up at me with curious eyes.

 

"Oh, she's a beautiful woman! Her hair is dark at the top and light at the bottom. Her nose is covered with freckles and her eyes are like honey. Her skin looked like it would be like touching a cloud-"

"Mark, calm down."

My eyes shifted to Jinyoung with my eyebrow raised.

"You sounded a bit like a creep just now."

I realized that he was right. I didn't know that I was ranting about her. My face heated up and I slouched against the back of the couch. I turned my head away from them in embarrassment.

"I think our hyung has a little crush on someone," JB teased, slipping his arm over my shoulders with a smirk on his face.

I continued to look away as my became hotter. I bit my lower lip and chewed on it. The guys began to poke me and laugh, saying that I had a crush.

"How did you guys meet?" Youngjae asked, making the guys stop what they were doing and sit in motionless quiet to wait for my answer.

I slowly turned my head to look at them before replying, "Well, during that first slow song, I was trying to get out of the crowd and-"

"You guys slow danced?!" BamBam blurted.

 I chuckled at him, saying, "No. I saw someone bump into her and she was going to fall. So, instead of hitting the floor, I caught her, and..."

I stared down at my arms and remembered the spark between us when I looked down at her for the first time. I've never felt that way before. It felt like I was in a trance, drawn in by her mesmerizing eyes. What I found weird was that when the chorus ended, I snapped out of it and realized what exactly had happened.

"And?" Jackson pushed impatiently.

"And...I just kind of fell into this sort of...trance thing. I can't really explain it, but, I eventually snapped out of it and we went off to the tables and talked. That's basically it," I finished.

"And she gave you her number," JB added, the smirk still lingering on his face.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face," I growled before looking away.

He withdrew his arm from around my shoulders and said, "Well, we shouldn't pester him with anymore questions."

"Aw, but I want to hear more!" BamBam whined.

"Too bad," JB chimed. BamBam frowned and hoisted himself to his feet. He then bounded off to the kitchen, hollering, "Come on, Yugyeom! Let's cook something!"

Yugyeom scrambled to his feet and joined Bam in the kitchen. Jinyoung's mom mode switched on and he jumped to his feet. He ran to the kitchen, yelling, "Yah! You two aren't cooking by yourselves again!"

"Make sure not to use any cucumbers!" Youngjae called. 

He sat on the floor in front of JB and laid his head back on the leader's knees. I felt my phone buzz in my lap. I grabbed it to see what notification popped up. Hyemi had texted me. I instantly unlocked my phone to look at it.

**Park Hyemi**

Hyemi:  _Hey! I just got home and I'm about to listen to one of your guys' songs._

I smiled at her text message. I then typed out a reply and sent it to her.

**Park Hyemi**

Me:  _Awesome! Make sure to tell me which one it is and what you think about it._

Hyemi:  _I will! I'm going to watch the A music video._

Me:  _Ok_

I set my phone down and focused on the TV to see what Youngjae and JB were watching. It was "When A Man Loves", the drama that JB acted in.

"Why're we watching this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Jackson wants me to react to my acting," JB answered while keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

Jackson glanced at me with a wink before turning back to the television. I shook my head at him with a quiet laugh escaping my lips. I placed my attention on the drama and as time passed, Hyemi texted me back.

**Park Hyemi**

Hyemi:  _It was awesome! You're so good at rapping! You guys looked really hot too_  😂

Me:  _Thanks lol_

Hyemi:  _I think I'm just gonna sit here and watch all your music vids._

Me:  _Go ahead. We also have some dance practice videos you can watch, too._

Hyemi:  _Really?! I'll definitely be watching that. Anyways, what're you up to at this time?_

Me:  _Well, me, JB, Jackson, and Youngjae are watching When A Man Loves while Junior, BamBam, and Yugyeom are cooking something._

Hyemi:  _Those are your group mates, right? I really need to learn their names._

Me:  _Yeah, they're my group mates. We all share a dorm provided by the company._

Hyemi:  _Cool! I live in a room provided by the college. XP_

Me: 😂

Hyemi:  _Hey, since you guys have the day off tomorrow, can we all hang out? I want to meet the others._

Me:  _Sure. I need to make sure the leader approves._

I tapped JB on the shoulder. I waited for him to look at me before I asked, "Can we hang out with Hyemi tomorrow? She wants to get to know us."

He smiled, answering, "Of course we can!"

I smiled back to him with a head nod. I then turned back to my phone to tell Hyemi.

**Park Hyemi**

Me:  _Yep. He approves._

Hyemi:  _Cool! I'll just go on a GOT7 binge watch now. I'll tell what I think of like, every video so expect a lot of texts._  😁

Me:  _Ok_ _👌_

I chuckled to myself and put my phone in my pocket, curling up on the couch and laying my head on JB's shoulder. 

~ ~ ~

A/N: This is a story I started the summer of 2017 on Wattpad where I've finished eighteen and a half chapters. If you want to continue reading, go to crazycatladyreads on Wattpad. However, that version has not been edited. Read at your own risk.


	3. A Day At the Park [Part 1]

"Yay! We're gonna meet Mark hyung's girlfriend today!" Yugyeom blurted, throwing his arms in the air accompanied by a wide smile on his face.

I glared at him, yelling, "Yah! She's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend!"

"Yeah, for now," BamBam added at my side. I looked down at him and he winked. In one swift movement, I lifted my hand and flicked his forehead.

"Alright, stop teasing Mark and let's go already," JB ordered calmly. With that, he lead the way out of the dorm with the other six of us following his tail. We were on our way to meet Hyemi at the park. As we strolled through the city, the warm sun rays beat against my exposed skin and seeped through my clothes. The air smelled of spring. People seemed livelier than during this past cold winter. It was one of the finest April mornings of that year.

Not only was the nice, but I couldn't help smiling at the thought of Hyemi. I had only met her the night before but there was something about her to drew me towards her. I found a desire within me to get to know this strange girl and befriend her.

In record time, we made it to the park. Glancing around, there seemed to be only a few people within the area. JB backed off, letting me take the lead in the search for Hyemi. We wandered for perhaps only a minute looking for someone who could possibly be this strange girl. My eyes landed on a girl who had just done a round-off near a tree. She flipped her hair out of her face and revealed that beautiful face I had saved the night before. I motioned for the guys to follow me as I walked calmly towards her. Waving my hand just above my head, I called to her, "Hey Hyemi!"

She whipped her head towards us at the sound of my voice. She smiled at the sight of us and ran her hands through her hair. She began walking over to us, greeting, "Hey Mark! Hey guys!"

"Anyeonghaseyo, Hyemi!" the guys exclaimed in unison. I held out my hand in JB's direction, introducing, "Hyemi, this is GOT7's leader, JB."

The lanky man stepped forward and bowed to her, "My real name is Lim Jaebum. Pleased to meet you, Hyemi."

She politely smiled and bowed to him, responding, "And to you, JB."

I pointed a deliberate finger at my roommate who waited anxiously to introduce himself. When she looked at him, I said, "This is Jackson." Without hesitation, he jumped forward and leaned into a dramatic bow, greeting, "Jackson Wang."

A laugh escaped her lips at his performance and bowed to him. Her eyes drifted to the next member I motioned to, which was Jinyoung. He stepped forward and bowed gently, "Park Jinyoung."

She bowed to him before Youngjae stepped up in Jinyoung's place. The eldest maknae bowed to her, grinning, "Choi Youngjae." She smiled at his soft grin and bowed.

BamBam was the second to last to introduce himself. He bowed to her, "My name is Kunpimook Bhawakul, but please, call me BamBam." 

She nodded and bowed, smiling, "Alright, BamBam."

Lastly, the shy maknae presented himself with a gentle bow, saying, "Kim Yugyeom." She bowed in return.

"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Chuckling to herself, she added, "I actually just became a fan last night after going on a GOT7 binge watch."

"Who's your favorite?" BamBam asked with his chest puffed out. JB swiftly smacked BamBam's back to straighten him out. 

"Gee, I don't know. Kind of an odd question to answer given that I don't know you guys all that well," she replied, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

Before another soul could speak, BamBam blurted, "You'll like me the most. I guarantee it." 

JB and Jinyoung exchanged glances but said nothing. This was because a laugh from Hyemi had kept them quiet. She lifted an eyebrow to the playful man, saying, "Oh really now?" BamBam nodded vigorously which only made her laugh more. 

Once her laughter had died out, Jinyoung took the opportunity to ask, "By the way, Hyemi, what were you doing before we arrived?"

Slightly flustered that we were all staring at her and patiently waiting for her to reply, she glanced back at the tree that she was stunting underneath. A small giggle slipped from her mouth, "Um, I was just doing some tricks. I used to do gymnastics and dance when I was younger. I don't go to contests or anything like that anymore, though."

"Wait, did you say you did dance?" Jackson butted in, suddenly intrigued. She nodded her head. 

"What kind of dance?" he asked.

"I did a variety of dances but my favorite was hip hop." 

"Maybe you can dance with us one day!" Youngjae exclaimed. Hyemi giggled and nodded her head.

Silence filled the space between us for the next few seconds before Hyemi scared it away with the question, "What do you guys want to do?"

We all shared glances at each other. JB was the first to suggest something, "We could all sit down and let Hyemi get to know us better and vice versa." We all agreed with his idea and made a circle next to the tree. It went me, Hyemi, BamBam, Yugyeom, Jinyoung, JB, Youngjae, and Jackson.

"How old are you?" was the first question to be asked of Hyemi, specifically by BamBam.

"I'm 19 but I'm turning 20 in a couple of months," she answered. Youngjae's eyes widened at this information. He then opened his mouth to proclaim, "You're older than me!"

"Wait, really? Hang on, tell me all of your birthdays," she said, making motions her hands.

"September 4th, 1993," I answered.

"May 2nd, 1997!" BamBam exclaimed.

"November 17th, 1997," Yugyeom spoke shyly.

"September 22nd, 1994," Jinyoung said.

"January 6th, 1994," said JB.

"September 17th, 1996," Youngjae grinned.

"March 28th, 1994," Jackson said.

"What about you, noona?" BamBam asked, nudging her in the arm with his elbow. She smiled at him, answering, "June 6th, 1995."

JB was the next one to ask a question, "What do you do for a living, Hyemi?"

"Photography and video editing. I'm going to a college near here to get a degree and hopefully find a job in that field," Hyemi answered. I watched JB's smile become more genuine when she said photography. One of his hobbies was photography and he enjoyed meeting others who shared his interests.

For a time, the guys continued to ask her questions that they would answer about themselves as well. I was quiet for most of time except for when it was my turn to answer. However, I couldn't help but stare at her. Her outfit consisted of black jean shorts with a white, spaghetti-strap tank top, blue denim jacket, and a pair of black and white high top Chuck Taylor Converse. A simple look but her natural beauty enhanced the look.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking these things but when I looked at her again, I knew it couldn't be helped. She was a strange girl and she drew me in more and more with the more time I spend getting to know her.

"You and Mark should have a contest!"

BamBam's loud voice yanked me out of my thoughts. I glanced at him with a lifted eyebrow of confusion. He took notice of this and explained, "Since you guys both do flips and stuff, you should have a contest to see who's is better!"

Jackson leaped to his feet with his hand high above his head, shouting, "I call being a judge!"

"We're all going to be judges," JB spoke, specifically to Jackson. He dropped his hand and let it go limp at his side. With a quiet sigh, I heaved myself to my feet whilst stretching my arms and back. I straightened up before bending over the stretch my legs. 

"Looks like Mark hyung is ready!" BamBam clapped excitedly.

"You think you can beat me?" Hyemi asked. I stood up to find her standing in front of me, her arms folded across her chest with a smirk on her face. I noticed that she had also removed her jacket. 

I returned her smirk and shoved my hands in my pockets, answering, "We'll see what you've got."

"Are you guys ready?" Jackson stepped in between us, looking back a forth from me to Hyemi. She and I glanced at him before locking eye contact again. We nodded our heads once at the same time. He jumped at our intensiveness while flapping his arms, biting his lip in a grin. He quickly calmed down and asked, "Who would like to go first?" 

"I would," Hyemi answered before I got the chance to. I positioned myself next to the guys so that she could have her room.

She took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling in what seemed like slow motion. Suddenly, she ran, lifted her hands in the air, did a cartwheel, and finished with a back flip. The guys clapped at her trick but I just smirked. She strolled over to us and traded spots with me. She took notice of my smirk and watched me curiously as I wandered further away from the group. My trick was the same as hers, except my back flip was a bit more slanted:

I landed and stood still for a moment. My attention was pulled back to them as they began to clap, including Hyemi. She seemed to be impressed but was trying to conceal it. I laughed internally at her stubbornness. 

As the guys huddled together to discuss the winner, I glided over to Hyemi's side. She lifted her head to look at me and greeted me with a smile. Her sweet voice followed, "That was pretty good." 

I dipped my head and thanked her, adding, "Yours was good, too."

The guys dispersed and Jackson cleared his throat to grasp our attention. Proudly, he announced, "Mark Tuan wins the first round!" 

Hyemi turned to me and thrust out her hand. I grabbed it gently and she shook it. She let go and began to walk past me. She stopped at my side and leaned in closer to my ear, whispering, "I've got more up my sleeve, Mr. Tuan."

She walked away, leaving me alone with my pounding heart. The whole time we've been here, my heart has been increasing its pace and that whisper just enhanced it. I had no idea why I was feeling this way, but I knew it wasn't going to go away soon.

She had taken her place on the field and little ways away from us for her next trick. She ran and did a cartwheel followed by a one handed cartwheel followed by an Aerial. 

**(A/N: The gif below is an example of an Aerial.)**

The boys and I clapped for her trick. I can't do an Aerial. She approached us and smirked at me. I avoided her eye and looked at the field, trying to conjure up a trick to try and outdo her performance. Thinking of nothing that could one-up her triple-cartwheel stunt, I ended up doing a cartwheel and two back hand springs.

The seven of them clapped for my trick. As I made my way towards them, the guys hastily huddled together to discuss the winner. It wasn't long before they departed with Jackson's booming voice announcing, "Park Hyemi wins the second round! There's one more round so do your best!"

Hyemi spun on her toes and found a roomy spot of the field to perform her final stunt. I watched her eagerly to witness probably her best stunt in this whole competition.

She started with a cartwheel, followed by a back hand spring, followed by a back flip. When she landed the back flip, she curled backwards and did a hand stand and doing the splits in the air. When her tank top started falling down to her chest, she leaned to her feet and stood up straight. 

The guys and I clapped for her once again and she jogged over to us after fixing her shirt. Her honey eyes landed on mine. Consciously, I presented her with a genuine smile that seemed to contaminate her as an identical one formed on her lips. I patted her shoulder and leaned my head close to her ear to whisper, "I think you've got this in the bag."

Her face brightening was the last thing I saw before I performed my final stunt. I just did a backflip followed by a ( **A/N: I don't know what it's called but it's the gif below** ).

 

I landed and all of them clapped for me. I stood next to Hyemi and she elbowed me in the arm. When I looked down at her, she asked, "Did you do that just so I could win?"

I deliberately rubbed my chin with my fingers, saying, "Hmm, maybe." 

She slapped my arm with her lips in a beautiful smile. I laughed at her while also admiring her beauty. My eyes drifted away from her when Jackson waved his hands in the air, announcing, "Park Hyemi had won the competition! Good job to all participants!"

Jackson came over and gave both of us a high five. Hyemi and I then turned to each other and I gave her a high five as well. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, even more dazzling than the night before.

"Let's go get lunch! Watching all those flips made me hungry," BamBam stretched. A laugh ruptured from all of us and we all made our way to get something to eat.

 

**A/N: I could add the second part in here but I'm too lazy and it takes a long time to edit these chapters so they will stay separate.**


End file.
